The Alone Girl
by Torispeace
Summary: They got off on the wrong foot at first, but everything's just uphill from now on. Right? Have you ever wondered what it'd be like if you had practically no friends at all? Could the bad-boy American help the rebellious Brit become popular? Will she want to be? Peddie Story3 Extra Genre(s): Drama Rated T for language. Extra Characters eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Patricia Williamson was officially lost. She hated to admit it, but she was completely and utterly lost. Groaning in annoyance, the redhead continued to move forward in the darkened forest. She pulled her phone out of the back pocket of her dark washed jeans, checked the signal once again. No signal. None. Zero, just like it had been for the last two hours. Yes, Patricia had been wondering in the woods for two hours. She was hungry, tired, and her phone was almost out of battery. Just her luck. The only reason she was out in the wood, alone, while it was dark, was because her family made her go camping for a few days; and she got lost on her way back from looking for campfire wood. She was far past annoyed now, she was downright angry. If her parents hadn't made her go camping in the first place, she wouldn't be in this mess. Sighing, she gave up trying to find her way back; sitting on a log. If her family really wanted to find her, they would have gone looking and she would've heard them shouting her name. then again, she wasn't sure how big these woods actually were. Once she had been sitting still for a few moments, she noticed how cold she was. Shivering, she heard a twig snap and some leaves crunch just a few feet in front of her. Hoping it was one of her family members, worried sick about her. She shined her flashlight on her phone at the person, but it wasn't anyone from her family, it was a boy her age. When the light hit his face, she noticed he was bend down a little—to her level on the log—reaching his hand out to pick up a twig under her foot; their faces inches apart. After a few seconds of starring at each other, they both began to scream.

"What do you thing you were doing?!"

"Who are you?!" They both yelled simultaneously. Glaring, they both looked at each other once again; this time a few feet apart.

"Can I help you?" Patricia sneered.

"Help me?! What're you doing out in the middle of the woods?" Eddie shouted.

"I could ask you the same, couldn't I?" Patricia challenged. The light on Patricia's phone began to dim, eventually cutting off all together. "Great, just great."

"What _are_ you doing out here?" Eddie asked again, this time a little more cautious.

"Dear, Lord, if you must know," Patricia snorted. "I was looking for fire wood and clearly," Patricia paused, waving her arms around the area the two teens were standing in, "I got lost"

"Temper much? I just asked a simple question!" Eddie exclaimed rudely. Trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness, she squinted. Eddie sighed, "Do you want to come back to my camp site? It's just me and my dad, I doubt he would mind if you stayed the night, till it gets morning, y'know…" Eddie suggested.

"I rather die out here of starvation then go back to your _stupid_ camp site and stay the night," Patricia scoffed. That made Eddie mad. He was trying to be nice, but clearly, she wouldn't have that.

"Are you_ kidding_ me?!" Eddie shrieked, his voice echoing through the forest. "I try to be nice, offer for you to come back to camp with me, and you turn me down—in the rudest way possible might I add—because you're too stubborn to accept anything from anyone!" Eddie shouted. _Ouch _Patricia though, that one hurt. Noticing the saddened look on the redheads' face, he instantly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, it's just, I was trying to be nice—"

"Shut up, Weasel." She smirked.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said, shut up, Weasel."

"Weasel?"

"Oh my God! You heard me!" Eddie began walking away in a direction she hadn't been yet.

"Where are you going?" Patricia panicked.

"Back to camp?" Eddie said has if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Without me?" Patricia asked. "It's cold out here! I can't stay out _here, alone_ all night! I'm hungry, too! It's alright I come back with you right? I mean, you did offer—"

"Ugh! Yacker, be quite." Eddie complained about her complaining.

"Excuse you?"

"You heard me." He mocked.

"Yacker? What kind of name is that?" Patricia sneered.

"The same kind of name that 'Weasel' is," Eddie chuckled. "What am I supposed to call you anyway? I don't even know your name."

"Well, I don't know yours either."

"If I tell you mine, you have to tell me yours." Eddie offered.

"Fine." She sighed.

"Patricia Williamson."

"Eddie Miller." They both smiled. Sure, they got off on the wrong side, but they didn't hate each other; and they both knew that. A few more minutes a wandering in the cold, dark woods, they saw a little light ahead, from a fire.

"Dad, I'm back!" Eddie called.

"Ah, Edison, I was getting worried," Mr. Sweet said standing from the log he had set up in front of the warm fire. "Who is this?"

"Dad, this is Patricia Williamson, she was lost looking for wood for her family; so I offered for her to stay the night until morning." Eddie answered introducing the girl standing quite close to the American.

"Hello, miss Williamson, nice to meet you; I'm Eric Sweet." The older man introduced himself. Eddie rolled his eyes at his father's formalness.

"Nice to meet you, also, Mr. Sweet." Patricia shook his hand politely. Eddie raised his eyebrows at this; who knew Patricia could be polite.

"Are you hungry, Yacker?" Eddie asked sitting on the log and grabbing a hotdog out of the pack lying on a blanket.

"Yacker?" Mr. Sweet asked completely confused. Eddie and Patricia started laughing at his question.

"Long story, dad," Eddie chuckled. "So, hungry?" Eddie asked directing his question toward Patricia.

"Yes, actually. Thanks." Patricia said sitting down next to Eddie on the log, in front of the warm fire.

**~Torispeace**


	2. Chapter 2

_Eddie Miller tossed and turned on the hard forest floor._ He sacrificed his tent and his sleeping bag for a girl he had just met. Why? Because she wasn't like any other girl Eddie had met. She was sarcastic, funny, and _cute._ Sure, she could be rude, but she also knew how to be polite. All the girls Eddie knew back in America were Dumb Blondes who only wanted Eddie to buy them something (I mean come on, where his he supposed to get money?) or kiss him. But, Patricia was _so_ different; and he liked that.

_Patricia couldn't sleep at all. _She had no idea what time it was—considering her ran out of battery ours ago—clearly it was the middle of the night since it was pitch black and freezing. Sighing Patricia stood up from the sleeping bag—letting it drape down her legs—and stepped outside into the cold fall air. Spotting something on the mulch-y floor, she did what her brain told her first—kick it. She jumped a little hearing the odd object of the woods _groan_. Instinctively she kicked it once more before it shot up, throwing the dark green blanket down to the dirt ground, along with pillow laced with a plaid casing. _Eddie's_ pillow. She had been kicking _Eddie_.

"What the heck?!" Eddie shouted. Patricia rolled her lips back into her mouth and stifled a laugh.

"What? It's not funny, Yacker!" Eddie continued to yell at the amused teen.

"There, my friend, you are very wrong." Finally letting her laughter go, she could barely stand. Patricia fell back onto the log beside the dim fire; only dull light came off of the faded fire. Eddie looked defeated while Patricia looked triumph.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Eddie asked.

"Couldn't sleep," Patricia whispered shortly. "Why are _you_ out here?"

"You took my tent." Eddie said as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe; and if you didn't realize that, you weren't the sharpest knife in the drawer.

"First; stop using that 'obvious' tone! Yes, Eddie, 'cause I would know the _exact_ reason you were sleeping on the nature provided floor!" Patricia tried not to blow up in his more than she already had, but he was working her last nerve. "Second: I figured you would've maybe slept in your dad's tent with him." She rolled her eyes. Eddie scoffed.

"I wouldn't do that in a million years," Patricia looked at him funny. "My dad and I aren't really the closest in our family…" Eddie trailed off.

"Really? Same with my mum. She always chooses my twin, Piper, over me." Patricia's expression saddened.

"You have a twin?" Eddie began to get excited. "What's it like? Do you guys like switch places all the time? Have you ever got caught? Do you guys do it awesome? Is she as cool and as pretty has you? Does she like it when you guys switch places or is she some goody-goody that hates everything like that? I have a friend back in America—"Patricia stopped listening after Eddie had said she was pretty and cool. Had a boy just called her pretty _and _cool? _Pretty and cool._ She's never been told that before and she was savoring every moment of how nice it felt. Patricia cracked a smile.

"And you call_ me_ Yacker." Patricia mumbled loud enough for Eddie to hear. Eddie smirked, sitting down on the log across from her, and continuing their conversation about each other's families.

_Mr. Sweet walked out of his tent spotting the two teenagers in deep conversation. _

"No way, my mum is far worse than yours!" Patricia argued with a smile lacing her lips.

"Don't count on it, Yacker." Eddie smiled. Mr. Sweet was surprised they managed not to rip each other's throats' out in the middle of the night. But, here they were, smiling and laughing with one another.

"Uh, Edison," Mr. Sweet stammered, breaking the two's fake argument. "Don't you think it's time miss Williamson back to her family?"

"It's Eddie, Dad." Eddie ran a hand through his hair. Eddie sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Come on, Yacker, let's go find your parents…" It seemed as if Eddie was sad to see Patricia go.

"Don't be too excited to see me go, Weasel." Patricia pouted.

"Weasel?" Mr. Sweet cut in.

"Who said I was sad?! I'm more than happy to see you go!" Eddie argued. Patricia smirked to herself.

_Eddie groaned for the millionth time as they were walking through the calm forest. _

"Where are your parents?" Eddie complained. "Why don't you call them with the 5% of battery you have left?"

"Because some Weasel-Faced Doofus decided he would play games on my phone while we looked for my parents!" Patricia spat.

"Who would do such a thing?" Eddie asked with fake hurt, coving his chest with his hand, "Don't you know this girl is lost?!" Eddie shouted out to people that were about to pass them, coming from an upcoming path.

"Sorry… He's uh, mentally challenged…." Patricia apologized while placing her hands on Eddie forearms. Eddie shot her a bewildered look.

"Just control your boyfriend…" The older women scolded quietly. Both teenagers began to blush, but neither of them yelled over their shoulder denying it.

"Hey, I think that tree looks familiar!" Patricia pointed excitedly at a tree that looked exactly like every other around them. Eddie narrowed his eyes.

"Yacker," Eddie started slowly. "That tree there?"

"Uh huh," Patricia hummed.

"It looks like every freaking tree around us!" Eddie exploded.

"I'm trying to remember here! Do you want to get rid of me or not?!" Patricia shouted equally annoyed.

"I don't know!" Eddie answered honestly. Patricia sighed.

"Well, I think that berry bush looks familiar," Patricia walked over to it and squatted down. "I remember seeing it not too far from camp, maybe five minutes."

"Alright then, let's go!" Eddie grabbed Patricia's hand softly—neither one of them mentioned the spark that they both felt—and they were off toward the Williamsons' camp site.

"_Patricia!" Piper Williamson yelled spotting her sister running toward the cleaned-up camp site with an unfamiliar boy. _

"Piper." Patricia smiled once she was standing in front of her sister.

"Whoa, double." Eddie breathed. Piper laughed along with Patricia; they were pretty used to this.

"Told you." Patricia laughed.

"So, you are…?" Piper trailed off starring at Eddie.

"Eddie. You're Piper I'm assuming." Eddie stuck out his hand politely.

"Indeed I am." Piper shook his hand.

"Piper, no need to be so formal, mum and dad aren't around…" Patricia groaned at her perfect sister's attitude. Piper gave her sister a confused look.

"Well, I better get going; dad and I are planning on leaving today too. See you later, Yacker." Eddie started walking away, but Patricia stopped him by talking. _Typical Yacker, always yacking._ Eddie thought with a smile on his face as he turned around.

"How can you be so sure we'll see each other again?" Patricia scoffed. "For all you know we could never see each other again!"

"Don't be so negative, Yacker." Eddie smirked. Walking back toward his and his dad's camp site he faintly heard Piper ask a familiar question.

"Yacker?"

"_Edison- I mean Eddie-"Mr. Sweet said once Eddie got back to the site_. "It seems like you and that girl hit it off. Do you fancy her?"

"Her name is Patricia, Dad." Eddie found himself defending a girl he had just met; wow that was new. "And… I don't know…maybe, I guess…" Mr. Sweet smirked.

"Y'know she's going to Anubis high in three weeks. The same building I'm going to be at." Eddie smiled.

"Oh, and how do you know that?"

_Patricia sat in the back of her parents Malibu next to her sister. _After much questioning from her parents and not much concern from her mother, they were off back to Liverpool. Shoving ear-buds in her ears, she unlocked her iPhone and clicked the home button twice and to cancel out her apps. She had been very thankful she remembered her car charger in her backpack. Seeing the apps Eddie had played she cancelled them out, saving battery. She had noticed her calendar and contacts had been opened also, but not by her. She softly clicked the Calendar app and noticed her calendar was set to the month September; but the month was August; she always keeps her calendar the current month. She saw that a specific date had been clicked on also; September tenth, the day she started her junior year at Anubis High. She exited out of her calendar and went into her contacts. Case closed; she knew who the intruder was: Eddie. HE had put his phone number into her phone and taken a silly but cute picture of him with his tug hanging outside of his mouth. Smiling to herself, she now realized something; she would be seeing Eddie in the next three months.

**And there we go! Chapter 2 down! I know, not yet to the exciting stuff—but there has been a little Peddie so far (you're welcome ;))—but I needing to get this stuff outta the way. Hope you guys enjoyed it and review to tell me what you think :) More characters will come in once they both get to school, which will most likely be the next chapter. **

**~Torispeace**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just realized that I said that they would see each other in 3 moths…..yeah I meant 3 weeks. **

**I know it's been forever since I've updated this and I'm terribly sorry. But, I'm back and I have a pretty good idea for their first day :)**

**Read On!**

_Patricia Williamson stepped out of _the front seat of her mothers' Malibu and slammed the door shut. She pulled her heavy, dark red backpack over her left shoulder and walked fearlessly to the crowded doorway of the gigantic school. Patricia studied each and every person she passed on her way up to the door. She saw a group of cheerleaders in uniform gossiping loudly to each other, two teenaged boys wearing their pants practically on the ground, three older teenaged girls, and all wearing crop-tops. Patricia wrinkled her nose in disgust. Who knew her new school would be filled with so many slutty girls. Patricia sighed deeply as she neared the glass door of the massive school. She pushed the door open without much effort and walked swiftly and silently to the principles' office. She dodged a few people down the hall toward the office, trying not to lose her temper. She reached the double-door entrance and hesitantly reached for the glass door handle. She turned the knob softly and opened the door, gaining the receptionist's attention. She had dark brown hair—almost black looking—she was a medium sized lady, and she wore thick, bejeweled glasses. "Hello, sweetie, can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm Patricia Williamson. I'm here to get my schedule and locker combination?" Patricia stammered nervously. Sure, she'd never admit it, but she was shy; until she got comfortable with someone; or if they made her angry, then she would blow up in their face. "Oh, of course. I have them right here, actually." The older woman dug through her pile of papers on the very corner of her desk, almost knocking all of them off with a swift move. Patricia heard a faint jiggle of a doorknob and the door of the Principles' office opened soundlessly. However, Patricia wasn't expecting what happened next. Eddie emerged out of the Principles' doorway, a smile gracing his lips. "Thanks again, Eric." He called back through the door. "It's Mr. Sweet, Edison!" She heard roughly from inside the office. "Eddie? Already got detention on the first day I see; and even before school starts." She smirked moving closer to him. "Oh, hey, Yacker. You're here early." Eddie smiled crookedly ignoring her sarcastic comment. "It's," Patricia paused to look at her black watch on her left wrist, "Eight twenty-three. School starts at eight-thirty." Patricia noted. Edie rolled his eyes. Eddie put his hand on the small of Patricia's back and led her to the far back corner in the small receptionist room. "I like to skip first and second period. Hey, do you want to skip with me?" Eddie eyes lit up waiting anxiously for her response. Patricia looked hesitant. "I don't know." Eddie looked shocked. "I mean, I'd love to, but it's the first day…" Patricia's eyes flickered to the doorway of the reception area and met eyes with a tall boy around her age. Eddie followed her gaze and his eyes began to blaze. Patricia looked back to Eddie as quick as she glanced at the boy in the doorway. "I'm in." She conformed. She turned quickly toward the receptionist and softly grabbed her information on the top of the desk. "Well, come on, Weasel. Aren't you going to show me around?" Patricia asked smirking. Eddie smiled and led the way out of the tiny room; but not before sending the tall boy a death glare.

_Patricia and Eddie were sitting_ on a log in the middle of the woods fairly close to the school grounds. They were sitting in a comfortable silence until Eddie broke it; asking a question that had been burning in his mind all morning.

"Hey, Patricia?" Eddie asked looking everywhere but at Patricia. Patricia's eyes widened softly. He hadn't called her Yacker. Was he trying to be serious? "Uh, Yeah, Eddie?" Why not be serious too?

"Did you just say yes to ditch with me to make that guy jealous?" Eddie asked hurt. Patricia felt guilty. She hadn't thought about that. Of course she hadn't but, now that she thought about it that was the way it looked. "No, I didn't! I really did want to ditch, no matter what."

"Then why did you agree as soon as you looked at him?" Patricia sighed. "I wanted him to know I moved on. He's my ex-boyfriend. Long story short, I really liked him, he was a jerk, and I got my heartbroken, blah blah blah…." Patricia explained half-heartedly. "Wow, look at me. Spilling my guts to a person I met three weeks ago." She laughed dryly. Eddie looked sympathetic. Patricia pointed an accusing finger. "Don't. Don't you dare feel sorry for me. I hate pity and sympathy." Eddie raised his hands in defense. She laughed quietly. "Y'know," Eddie started looking into Patricia's eyes. They both leaned a little closer. "Hmm?" Patricia hummed. "You have a cute laugh." _Whoa, where did that come from? _Eddie thought. Did he just say _cute?_ Normally he would've said _hot_, but_ cute?_ What was going on? "Oh really?" Patricia smirked. They were only inches apart. "Really." Eddie conformed with a small smile. Their lips had almost collided when they heard the lunch bell ring out from the outside speakers. They both jumped apart and awkwardly grabbed their bags and started walking back. However, it wasn't awkward much longer. Eddie had loudly tripped over a tree root sticking up from the ground and Patricia laughed hysterically, not letting him forget it the rest of the walk there.

_Eddie and Patricia were laughing as they walked _over to a lunch table; lunch trays in hand. Eddie sat down and noticed a boy with dark hair walking their way. Patricia's eyes shifted—her curiosity getting the better of her—and noticed the boy, too. Patricia hadn't realized Eddie called the shy boy over until he was sitting down with a dirty blonde haired girl. Where had she come from? Did Patricia just not notice her? She mentally shrugged it off and starred quietly down at her food. What was it anyway? That brown stuff looked like gravy; hopefully, the green mushy substance felt like mashed potatoes but looked like peas. She disgustedly pushed her food tray back and decided she would try to keep up with the conversation that had been going on. _Whoa, when did five more people appear? _Two boy and three girls sat to the left of Patricia; all starring at her. She became insecure and turned away making a wall out of her hair; dividing her and the strangers. "_Patricia_," Eddie said annoyed. Patricia looked up to him. How long had he been saying her name? "What, _Edison_?" Patricia smirked. Eddie glared her for a moment before he introduced everyone. "This is Joy," He pointed a short brunet girl with her hair in a hair tie. "Jerome," He had tall blonde hair and his right arm was draped over Joy's shoulder. Jerome nodded his head toward Patricia signaling a 'hello'. "That's Alfie," An African-American boy waved Patricia's way. "This is Amber," A bubbly blonde waved her hand rapidly and flashed a huge smile. _Well, she's preppy…. _Patricia thought. _It'll be hard to get used to her… _"Mara," the raven-haired girl glanced up from her book just long enough to make eye contact with Patricia. "And this is Fabian and Nina." Eddie finished off pointing to the two teenagers who had sat down with them at first. Patricia waved shyly to everyone at the hard, cold blue table. "Okay, so Alfie and I are going to the movies tomorrow night and my daddy won't let me go on a date alone so…" Amber drug out her last word. "Would Fabina like to accompany us with a double date?" Amber squealed. Fabian groaned. "Sorry, Amber, but Fabian and I need to study for the back to school quiz for Friday." Nina apologized; even though she didn't look the least bit sorry. Amber pouted sticking out her bottom lip. Then her eyes lit up and she had formed a devious smile on her lips. She turned toward Eddie and Patricia. "Eddie, Patricia, would you two like to come?" Amber asked slowly. Patricia choked on the water she had been drinking. Joy patted her back softly until she stopped coughing. Eddie looked shocked that one of his friends just invited him and _Patricia _on a double date. "I don't see why not. Patricia?" Eddie smiled. _Uh oh, he used my real name. He's serious?_ "Uh, yeah, sure. I guess the movies sound… fun?" Patricia hadn't meant for it to sound like a question.

"Great, then it's settled. Tomorrow at six-forty-five. Got it, Eddie? You can't be late picking up Patricia." Amber winked standing up and grabbing her bag. The first bell had just rung signaling lunch was over. "See you tomorrow, Goth Pixie." Alfie smiled following Amber out of the large lunch room. "Yeah, later, Trixie." Jerome said standing up with Joy following. He put his arm around her waist and walked away. Patricia looked back at the other side of the table and noticed Nina and Fabian had already left. Mara on the other hand was still sitting on the far end of bench seat, engulfed in her book. "Uh, Mara? The first bell just rang." Eddie said obviously. Mara waved slightly not looking up from her book and walked slowly but aware out of the lunch room. When she was out of ear-shot Patricia ns Eddie began laughing. They hilarious moment was interrupted by the second bell, telling them classes were starting. Patricia looked at Eddie as they were walking out of the lunch room. "Eddie?"

"Hmm?" He hummed looking over to her. "What just happened?"

"I think we're going on a double-date tomorrow."

_**Okay, finished!**_** Yay! I like how this one turned out. Did you guys? So, Eddie and Patricia are going on a double-date, huh? That'll be interesting. ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

_Eddie Miller walked around the side of _his BMW to open the door for Patricia. He had kept his word and wasn't late picking her up. Eddie smiled and Patricia returned the gesture.

"So, what movie do you want to see?" Patricia asked watching the doorway, waiting for Amber and Alfie. "Something scary?" Eddie shrugged.

"Okay, how about—"Patricia paused to look at the long, big screens hanging on the wall. She looked around. Pony Princess? No. Scruffs 3? No. Humanness? Patricia's eyes widened excitedly. "Hey, Weasel, want to see Humanness?" Eddie's face lit up at the mention of the new best horror movie. "Yeah, sounds good—Wait, Amber doesn't like horror movies…" Eddie pouted. "So?" Patricia drug out the word. "So, her dad said she can't go on a date alone. That's the whole point of this double-date." Eddie pointed out. Patricia groaned.

Eddie glanced at the door once more and finally saw Alfie holding open the glass door for an overdressed Amber. She was wearing a miniature hot pink dress, coming down to her thighs, and had two openings on each side of her stomach. Patricia's eyes widened, but Eddie looked perfectly normal. "Uh, Amber," Patricia started as the Barbie got closer. She noticed Eddie and Alfie shaking their heads behind Amber rapidly, but she chose to ignore them.

"Don't you think you're a little _over_dressed for the movies?" Eddie and Alfie covered their faces with their hand as Amber's bright, bubbly face turned into hurt and her hand flashed up to her check in shock. "FYI, Patricia, this outfit is _very_ appropriate for the movies, _thank you_." Amber scoffed dragging Alfie off toward the ticket booth. Eddie walked back over next to Patricia and put his hand on her back, guiding her to the tickets.

"Yeah…. we've learned not to question what Amber wears." Eddie whispered into her ear sending chills down her back. _What's happening?_ Patricia demanded her thoughts. She's never felt this way around anybody before. "Joy calls her the walking Barbie." Eddie smiled. Patricia smiled at his contagious smile.

_Patricia flinched for the third_ time the whole movie. She took her eyes off of the screen for a moment to look a couple rows in front of her and Eddie to see Amber hiding in Alfie's chest. Eddie tried to get Alfie to convince Amber that the movie wasn't _that_ scary. Alfie was hesitant until Patricia told him that Amber could lean against him to help her become less afraid. Yeah, she definitely looks like she's having fun. Patricia looked down once more and saw Amber with her head in Alfie's chest.

Patricia looked back at the screen just in time to see the corny, classic horror movie scene. The girl run down the hall, oh look, she tripped—big surprise. She looks back before getting up, she runs to a door, and almost every human being in the theatre is yelling 'Don't go in!' But of course, she doesn't listen, and opens the door. Before you could blink she was sliced in pieces on the ground. Patricia shook her head in disapproval. _Always the corny scenes. _Patricia thought disappointed. She thought this movie would be worth watching but it wasn't. She looked up at Eddie briefly and noticed he was just as uninterested in the movie as she was. Eddie looked down to just in time to see Patricia starring up at him. He smirked and slowly reached for her hand. Patricia saw his actions and her breath hitched in her throat; she needed to remind herself how to breathe. _In out, in out. _

Words couldn't even describe what she felt when Eddie's hand finally collided with hers. Eddie and Patricia gasped simultaneously. They smiled at each other while the end credits rolled. The two had been so caught up in drowning in one another's eyes, they didn't realized Amber and Alfie standing in the isle next to them; waiting impatiently. "Ah, Peddie!" Amber squealed breaking the rebellious teens' trances. "Excuse me?" Patricia snorted. Amber's eyes became frightened. Should she let it go or explain? Does she like living? Well, that's an obvious answer.

Amber began walking away backward slowly dragging Alfie with her. Once she was a decent distance away she ran for dear life. Patricia smirked at her work. _Well done, Williamson. _Patricia thought cockily. "—I think that went pretty good, I'm considering—"What was he saying? Eddie started walking down the theatre stairs toward the exit, leaving Patricia in a daze standing at her seat.

"Kruger, what on God's green earth are you talking about?" Patricia demanded walking down the stair to catch up with Eddie. Eddie looked taken aback. "Kruger? Did I just hear you right?" Patricia rolled her green orbs. "Yes, Weasel, I saidKruger, get over it. Now, what were you rambling about?" Patricia sighed.

"_Kruger_?" Eddie continued on that subject. Patricia groaned loudly. They were now getting inside Eddie's BMW and out of the cold night air. "Yes! _Eddie Kruger_! Can we _please_ get back to what you were saying earlier?" Patricia snapped annoyed. Eddie began laughing uncontrollably. Patricia was completely confused. Her confusion was quickly replaced with anger as she smacked his forearm roughly. "What?" Eddie continued to chuckle. "Why are you laughing?" Patricia demanded.

"You mean _Freddie Kruger_? It's not _Eddie Kruger_, Yacker." Eddie smirked at his knowledge.

"Whatever." Patricia mumbled into her jacket. Patricia reached for the heat knob by the dashboard but Eddie's hand caught hers before it made it there. Patricia looked up at him. "It doesn't work." Eddie said simply. "Want my jacket?" Eddie asked as he stopped at a red light. Before she could answer Eddie was already shrugging it off and putting it around the freezing girl's shoulders. Patricia snuggled up in it gratefully and turned up the radio. Sick Puppies You're Going Down filled her hears, she sat up straight, and looked at Eddie. He noticed her starring and smiled. "What?"

"You like Sick Puppies?"

"Well, yeah, that's kinda why their CD is playing in my radio." Eddie smirked. Patricia scoffed. "Weasel."

"Yacker." The was then filled with a comfortable silence as they pulled into the driveway of the Williamsons' residence. "Do you want me to walk you to the door?" Eddie asked looking toward the white house. Patricia raised her eyebrows. "No, why would you need to?"

Eddie shrugged. "All of my girlfriends made me walk them to their door and kiss them goodnight." Patricia smiled.

"Well, you're in luck," Patricia leaned over and kissed Eddie's cheek quickly. "Because I don't _make_ my boyfriends do anything." Patricia smoothly got out of the car and swiftly walked up through the front door without a second glance.

Patricia walked through her front door and stood for a moment before her mother and sister bombarded her with questions. "Stop!" Patricia held up her right hand. "One at a time." _Be glad I'm actually letting you talk to me about this._ Patricia thought annoyed. "How was it? Was the movie any good?" Piper asked guided Patricia and their mom into the living-room. Piper pushed Patricia onto the wide sofa and sat down herself next to her mother. "I had fun. The movie was pretty predictable, though." She answered truthfully. "What—"Mrs. Williamson was interrupted by the redheaded girls' father looking intensely out their bay window. "_What is he still doing in our driveway?"_ Mr. Williamson asked through clenched teeth. "Oh, lighten up, Daddy. He was nice to Patricia. Unlike that Mike boy," Piper shook her head in disapproval. "Cheating on a very nice girl like you, Trixie. The nerve of people." Patricia's face was full of utter shock. "Piper!" Patricia gasped. "I can't believe you told! I asked you—nicely might I add—and you go blabbing a precious secret! How could you? What about our twin-code?" Patricia asked harshly. All that Mr. and Mrs. Williamson could do was stare dazed at their arguing daughters. "No, Trixie, I didn't mean it! It just slipped! I'm sorry!" Piper begged. "No, Piper, you're not sorry! If you were sorry you wouldn't have done it! I wish I had a twin that I could actually trust with my secrets!" It was silent for a moment, the twins having a soft stare down. It had seemed like hours to everyone, but was only a few seconds until Patricia broke the perfect stillness. "I wish I was an only child!" Patricia screamed off the top of her lungs and raced up the stairs to her room. That one sentence was enough to break Mrs. Williamson out of her trance. "Patricia Grace Williamson, you come back here now!" Mrs. Williamson's response was a door slamming shut and the sound of blasting music. Mrs. Williamson turned away from the stairs to see a few silent tears roll down her perfect daughter's face. Mr. Williamson walked slowly up to Piper and enveloped her in a giant hug and sat down on the sofa with her still in his arms; not breaking the glance that he and Mrs. Williamson were sharing.

_Patricia roughly wiped the _few tears that had escaped her eyes and didn't bother to change into pajamas before climbing into bed and silently letting the tears slip out falling asleep.

Patricia made sure she got up before everyone else and got ready for school as quietly as possible. She took the bus that morning, desperately trying to avoid her family. Patricia stepped onto the already crowded bus and stumbled tiredly to the very end and shoved in her head-phones and turned up her music as high as possible. She leaned her head against the cool glass of the buss' window and closed her eyes slowly. Patricia was the only still thing on the insane bus that morning. Patricia felt the bus jerk forward, signaling they had made it to school. She harshly pressed the home button of her iPhone and saw it was eight-twenty-five. _Just enough time to grab my books and go to class unnoticed. _Patricia thought walking out of the buss' doorway and swiftly walked through the double glass doors of the massive school and hastly walked to her locker. She had memorized her combination yesterday before she went home and could easily get in the beaten locker in records time. Patricia shoved her red backpack in her locker and grabbed her algebra book. She shut her locker to find a certain attractive blonde leaning against the locker next to hers, a cheery smile gracing his lips. "Hey, want to skip again today?" Patricia decided to ignore him—not wanting to blow in his face (It wasn't his fault she was in such a bad mood, why ruin his good one?)—and just walk silently to class. Eddie turned around worriedly. "Yacker, what did I do?" Eddie called down the hall. But he was too late, Patricia had already disappeared through her algebra doorway and Eddie was the only human in the still, quiet hallway.

**AHH! Is it just me or is this chapter pretty good? I actually **_**loved**_** how this one came out! I'm working on the update for TCOO (The Crown Of Osiris) so that should be up some time soon :) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Review and tell me what you think? Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5

"Eddie, can you pass me the salt?" Nina asked moving her fries around with her plastic cafeteria fork. Nina looked up from her so called 'lunch' and crinkled her eyebrows together. Eddie sat there, right in front of her, staring blankly at his hand smashed hamburger. Eddie was so deep in thought that he missed Nina's question; but he didn't miss when Patricia walked right past their usual table and sat down at a vacant one. He tilted his head to get a look at everyone at the table. Everyone was eating except Mara. She was reading yet another book; shocker. Eddie sighed and crinkled his eyebrows. He sat up from his slouched position and turned toward Amber.

"Did I do something wrong last night, Amber?" Eddie asked in a desperate tone. Everyone had been taken aback by it. "Eddie, I've never seen you like this. You really like her don't you?" Fabian accused. Amber gasped. "You do like her!" She squealed. Joy tried to shush her, but it was useless to get the bubbly blonde to be quiet. "I knew you guys would." Amber smirked. Eddie looked down underneath the table and blushed deeply. "Well, he's not denying it." Jerome popped a deformed grape into his mouth. "I say he _does_ like Trixie." Eddie caught himself, once again, starring at the stubborn redheaded teen. "Okay," Amber sighed. "What did you do? Why is she ignoring you?"

Eddie threw up his arms in frustration. "I don't know! I didn't do anything wrong." Eddie thought about every detail of what had gone on last night; trying to think about what would've made her so upset. Eddie explained how the rest of the night went to the group.

"And then she kissed my cheek and walked inside her house." Eddie finished remembering the sparks all over again. Amber squealed yet again and caught the attention of the few tables around them. Eddie looked over to Patricia and was grateful she hadn't been looking that time. "Yay! Peddie!" Amber's excitement got the better of her and she went to talk to Patricia. Everyone widened their eyes in alarm. Amber was half way to Patricia's table when the group sped out of their chairs; leaving a distracted Mara behind. Jerome and Nina got a hold of Amber's arms while Alfie and Fabian grabbed her legs. They dragged her out of the cafeteria earning a few baffled looks. The double door swung shut behind them leaving a confused Patricia starring after her group of friends.

"_What the actual _hell, Amber?" Eddie screeched as they made it into the hall. The four teens set Amber back on the ground. "Are you trying to get her to hate me?"

"No need to get colorful with your language, Edison." She ditzy blonde scoffed. "I was just going to ask her what was wrong." _Well, I'm stupid. _Eddie thought. Joy looked at all of her friends faces. She could tell they were concerned for Eddie; she was too. He's never felt this way about a girl before. "Never thought I'd see the day when a girl drove Edison Miller crazy." Jerome smirked.

"Shut up, Jerry." Eddie groaned throwing his hand over his eyes. "Joy?" Fabian asked eyeing Eddie. "Hmm?" She hummed starring at her stressed friend as well. "Why don't you go talk to Patricia, yeah? See what wrong?" Fabian suggested nodding his head toward the lunch room doors. "What?" Amber demanded. "I want to." She complained. Alfie patted her shoulder sympathetically. "It's alright, Ambs." Joy sighed dramatically before entering the large, white room. _Here we go. _She thought.

_Patricia had been _watching the door for a while now; just waiting for her friends to come back. After fifteen minutes had passed she decided to see if everything was alright. She left her table and untouched lunch and headed to the door. Starring at her shoes while walking, she accidentally ran into someone.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" Patricia spat pulling herself off of the cold tile. She got a glimpse of the persons face and immediately felt guilty. "Oh, hi, Joy. I'm sorry." Patricia mumbled eyeing her shoes. Joy smiled. "It's okay, Patty." Patricia groaned and shook her upper body like a child. "What's with all the nicknames?" The redhead narrowed her eyes. "Trixie, Yacker, Tricia, and now Patty?" She listed them off on her fingers. Joy giggled and shrugged. Both of their faces became serious a moment later. "So," Joy caught Patricia's attention and guiding her to an empty table. "Why are you ignoring us?" Patricia sighed. She knew this was coming. She couldn't escape the interrogation. "Piper, my sister, and I are fighting. She told my parents something she swore she wouldn't. I've just been thinking. I didn't want my bad mood to get you guys down, and I'm sorry that it came across the wrong way." Patricia couldn't stop the words that were flowing from her mouth. She just felt so terrible that her friends thought she was being rude. She wasn't used to having so many people care.

"Awe, Patty, it's okay. You just needed time." Joy completely understood. She really did just need some time. Patricia couldn't stop the hot tears from forming at her eyes. Before she knew it she had tears spilling out of her eyes and pulled away from Joy. Patricia got up off of the table and headed for the doors. She stormed out of the lunch room with Joy on her heels. Patricia spotted Eddie leaning up against his locker talking quietly with Fabian and Nina. She sped over to him and nearly knocked him over when she collided with him. Her arms wrapped around his torso and she unusually sobbed on his shoulder. Eddie didn't hesitate to snake his arms around her waist and kiss her hair.

**Hi! I know, I know. I haven't posted in forever and I'm so, so, so sorry! I got a review asking why I start my paragraphs in italics and I wanted to tell you why :)**

**The reason I do that is because I'm not sure how to do the line separator thing so I just use italics indicating that it's a new scene thing :)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm trying to update on the weekends because school just started back and I'm in this new program that gives me more work than the other program I was in. But, I promise I will do my absolute best to update asap! **


	6. Chapter 6

The sun glared in Patricia's face as she starred out the yellow bus' window. She had once again refused to ride with her mother and twin. It was starting to get incredibly awkward between her and her family. Her dad blocked her from speaking to him until she decided to break up with Eddie, her and Piper weren't talking—well, Patricia wasn't talking to Piper—because of the argument they had not even two weeks ago, and her and her mother weren't on very good terms as of Patricia refusing to speak to Piper.

She sighed and picked up her book bag. The bus had come to a stop on school grounds and she was dreading school today. She had a massive test on Social Studies after lunch and she was stressing over the fact that she hadn't studied.

Pulling open the school doors she immediately walked to her locker. Just feet away, she noticed someone leaning against the locker next to hers. Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Stalking me much, Mike?" She scoffed opening her blue locker door. "I'm standing by your locker, Patricia. I wouldn't call that stalking, Sweetheart." Mike snapped back.

"_Don't' you dare call me 'Sweetheart'._" Patricia whispered sharply. Mike smirked. "Oh, but you used to love it, didn't you?" He began to put his arm around her shoulder. Eddie had apparently chosen that exact moment to meet Patricia had her locker. He saw Mike making things uncomfortable for Patricia and decided to step in. "Hey!" He shouted.

"Well, if it isn't Sweetie Junior." Mike smirked. "What do you think you're doing?" Eddie demanded, ignoring the sarcasm.

"Oh, just talking to an old friend." Mike slung his harm over Patricia. She didn't hesitate to shrug it off rudely.

"Listen," Eddie hissed leaning forward. "You better beat it before you have to be carried off."

"Don't you wish it could happen, Miller." The two boys began to stare down one another and left Patricia walking down the hall to her first class. The intense starring contest was broken off abruptly by Mike throwing a sharp jab to Eddie's upper lip. Taken by surprise, Eddie stumbled back. The taller boy smirked. "Wish you could've thrown the first punch, Miller?" By then, everyone had crowded around them, limiting their fighting space.

Eddie gained back his balance and wiped the dripping crimson from his lip and spoke,

"I was taught to _never _throw the first punch." Eddie walked slowly back to Mike. The taller, less muscular boy threw yet another jab aiming for Eddie's nose, but Eddie dogged it swiftly. Mike was taken aback from this sudden change in movement. Eddie took this to his advantage and threw and uppercut right to the bottom of Mike's jaw. Startled by the power and strength in the punch, he flew to the cold tiled floor. Eddie leaned town just enough for him to hear his whisper.

"But, I was taught to _always_ throw the last." By then Eddie was being pulled back by a teacher and Mike was being helped up by the school nurse. The two were torn away from their ended fight and were taken to separate ends of the school.

^.^.^.^

"I can't believe you beat him up." Amber scolded at their lunch table. "Hey, I think it's awesome! Way to go, mate!" Alfie and Eddie high fived each other. Eddie held a victorious smile on his face until Patricia walked up with Joy hot on her heels.

"I _cannot_ believe you punched him." She spat as she grabbed her molding apple from her tray. "I didn't punch him first, so it was okay." He shrugged. Patricia gaped at him. "I _meant_ I can't believe you even punch him in the first place! Why couldn't you just talk to him about it?" Patricia hit his bicep. "I should've stayed." She shook her head scolding herself.

"Patricia, it's not your fault," Nina promised. "They both got detention anyways, if it makes you feel better."

^.^.^.^

Patricia walked into her house and tried to speed up the stairs.

"Patricia, come her please!" Her mother called from the kitchen. She sighed dramatically and sharply turned around on her heel. "Yes, mother?" Patricia entered the plane, white kitchen.

"Do not use that tone with me," Mrs. Williamson scolding stirring some type of sauce in a pot. "I wanted to talk with you about something, considering you won't hear a word about it from your sister."

Patricia pulled herself onto the island, knowing this would take a while. Not hearing anything from her daughter, Mrs. Williamson took that as a cue to continue speaking.

"I assume you have plenty of homework, so I won't keep you long," She started still keeping an eye on her dinner. "I just wanted to update you on your sister's school. She will be attending a new boarding school opening for musical prodigies. I presume she has told you goodbye already?"

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Hey! I can't tell you guys how completely sorry I am for updating! Please forgive me! But, here it is! I know kind of a cliffhanger. I know it's terribly short, but it's something :) I hope it was worth the wait, guys! I'm working on the last chapter for TCOO and the next one-short for RR. Review and tell me what you think! **


	7. Chapter 7

Days had passed since the news about Piper had been released. Those days turned into weeks, which turned into moths. Patricia found that no matter how badly she and Piper had fought, she couldn't live without her. She knew it wouldn't be long until Christmas break let out and they would reunite once again, but she didn't even get a goodbye.

For weeks Patricia had moped throughout the halls of school and her grades dropped more than usual. Her days fell into an organized routine and nothing more. Get up, go to school, come home, eat dinner, and go to bed. It was hard looking at her twin's empty side of the room every morning. She wouldn't admit it, but she missed seeing Piper's colorful, girly side of the large bedroom.

Her friends had tried everything to get the stubborn auburn haired girl out of her depression. They took her to the movies, the mall (Much to Amber's dismay, it didn't work), and a concert. Eddie won tickets over a radio contest to cheer her up, but even going to a Sick Puppies concert didn't do the trick. Patricia was stuck in depression over losing her sister.

Two weeks until Christmas and you could surely tell Patricia Williamson's mood had changed. She wasn't dragging her feet from class to class anymore and she showed up with more and more completed homework each day. She was starting to care again. It wasn't like she hadn't cared before, no, her friends meant everything to her; especially Eddie. But Piper was coming home and no one could fill the empty hole in Patricia's heart except for her twin.

Patricia got off of the bus, willingly following her unplanned routine; once again. She walked up to the white wooden front deck and roughly climbed the stairs. She pulled her black worn key out of her jean pocket and stuffed it into the rusted lock. She turned it, wishing to unlock to ancient door, but it hadn't clicked like usual. She turned to look beside her with a confused look. _No, both of their cars are gone._ Patricia felt the anxiousness build in her chest.

She quickly pulled the key out of the lock and shoved it back in her pocket. She grabbed her phone from her book bag and dialed the number she knew by heart. "Eddie?" She breathed quietly.

"Yacker, did you get home okay?" Eddie asked equally quiet on the other end.

"Eddie, come to my house. Now." She urged almost inaudible. "What, Yacker-" Patricia massed the end button on her phone as soon as she heard an ear-shattering crash come from inside.

She turned the knob of the door as slowly as possible and stepped through the door that was ajar. She looked straight up the stairs and saw a picture frame lying crushed on the carpeted stairs. Patricia looked to her left and found her mother's most precious vase—crushed to pieces. She took a hesitant step forward and heard a loud shattering.

Patricia looked down and noticed a large pile of broken glass underneath her foot. She followed the trail of loose glass and found one of the panes next to the doorknob was broken. She jumped once she heard a shatter from upstairs. _Eddie, where are you?_

She nervously climbed the stairs and noticed a familiar bag lying in the middle of the never-ending hallway. _Piper…_ That was the first thing that her mind had registered. Was it really her? She wasn't supposed to arrive until Christmas Eve.

"Piper?" Patricia called throughout the house; finding bravery. What if it wasn't Piper? What if someone was in her house? Well, what's the worst that could happen?

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Eddie sped down the street, in his bare feet. Once Patricia had frantically called him, he ran out of the house as soon as her voice became stressed. He ran breathlessly up a massive hill and her house came into view. The house he had seen many times.

You wouldn't believe how bad he didn't want an intruder in there. If anything happened to his Yacker, all hell would break loose. His lungs were burning and screaming for oxygen, but he didn't dare stop. He couldn't; his legs wouldn't let him. His feet felt as if they were melting, but that didn't stop him from running as fast as he could toward that house.

He finally stopped in front of the white porch and began to panic even more than he already was. What he saw was un-seeable to him. Patricia's aluminum key was thrown about the wooden planks, the door was cracked the slightest bit, and glass was in a pool just inside the door. His panic building inside of him, he stepped through the door. As soon as his foot hit the crunching glass, he heard a terrifying shriek and bolted up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

The girls scream-fest didn't last long once they noticed Eddie bolt up the stairs; barefooted. "Piper," The name slipped out of his mouth with a dumbfounded tone. "I thought you weren't coming until Christmas Eve?" The perky redhead didn't waist a second and ran to hug Eddie. They wouldn't admit it, but they had some kind of brother-sister relationship.

"So did I," Patricia grinned, genuinely happy again.

^.^.^.^.^.^

Mr. and Mrs. Williamson weren't incredibly please that their daughter had broken a windowpane, all due to forgetting her key at school. They weren't too upset about the picture frame—considering it wasn't too precious. However, the murderous look in their mother's eyes told them she was _not _happy when she caught a glimpse of her prized vase. Much to Patricia's surprise, Piper had been grounded for one week; much less than what would've happened if it was Patricia.

A few days passed since Piper had broken into her own home, and Patricia and Eddie were whispering a prank for the principle. "All I'm saying is that you should be the one to unlock the door," Patricia argued at their usual lunch table. Eddie threw a glare directly at her.

"And all I'm saying that Jerome should be the one to do it. What makes you think I need to risk it?" Eddie sneered as he lifted watery mashed potatoes to his lips.

"Well, he is your dad." Patricia spat. "Why should _we _risk it if he's your father? It's a fifty-fifty chance that one of us will get caught; why not his own son?"

"Well, how would it look if the principle's son was trying to break into his office?" Eddie leaned across the table; so only their group of friends heard.

"A heck of a lot better than his son's girlfriend," Patricia leaned in also, but her voice was the same volume as earlier. "Honestly, I don't think you guys should do it." Nina stated popped a French-fry into her mouth. Amber, Mara, and Fabian nodded in agreement. "Awe, come on, guys. If it actually works, do you know how hilarious this will be?" Joy smiled widely at her scheme-full friends.

"See, Nina, Joy's in." Aflie loosely slung his arm around her shoulder. Joy turned her upper body toward Aflie. "Who said I would help? I just think it'll be funny." Joy tore Alfie's arm off of her. Amber giggled at Alfie's hurt expression and kissed his cheek. "I still think Jerome should do it." Eddie spoke, once again bringing up the subject. Patricia absentmindedly groaned and spoke, "Y'know what? I'll just do it if this going to turn into such an argument." The spunky teen grabbed her lunch tray and began to stand up. "If we want it done, it's going to have to be done now." Without another word or waiting for a response, she began her short journey toward the lunch tray stand.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Patricia Williamson jammed and re-jammed her black bobby-pin into the lock of Mr. Sweet's office. She turned her head left and right, watching for the principle. Eddie, Jerome, and Aflie hid behind the wall to the right of the door; following the fool-proof plan.

"Come one, come on." Patricia mumbled looking to her right once again.

"Patricia Williamson!" A voice boomed to the left of her. Her hand froze as she was jiggling the hair clip in the stubborn lock. _I'm dead._ Her mind registered the voice of none other than principle Sweet. _Eddie, I swear to God, if your dad tells my parents about this…_ She wasn't able to finish her death threat—that was threatening to burst out of her mouth and travel down the hallway toward Eddie—because Mr. Sweet had reached her hand and yanked it from the lock.

"Patricia Williamson, I expect to see you after school; _in detention_."

^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Patricia sighed as she dramatically set her book bag down on a scuffed wooden desk. There were multiple signatures messily scribbled into it. However, the one that stood out the most was her own name.

_Patricia Williamson – Queen Bee of Detention. _

She hadn't written it, though; Mike had. They practically ruled detention together. That was until he ditched her for some bleach-blonde preppy cheerleader. She hasn't seen him in detention since, and she was teased for that.

The large Arabic numeral clock that hung above the class door ticked like there was absolutely no tomorrow. _Tick, tick, tick, tick…_ the continuous sound almost enough for Patricia to begin tearing her hair out; _almost._ She clicked her nails on the rusted bar underneath the table. Her head swiveled backward and caught a glimpse of some regular detention-ies. The three troublemakers gave her their best death glare, but it was no match for Patricia's. Her face molded into the perfect glare and the impact of the look forced the three to immediately look the other way. Smiling, satisfied with her work, she heard the bell ring; signaling detention was finally over.

She was last to grab her bag and walk out of the door, but she wished she had left first. A large, rough hand caught her wrist tightly as the anonymous attacker dragged her toward the wall behind a wall of lockers. "_What do you want?" _Patricia sneered as she tore her wrist from the mysterious person's hand. She rubbed her sore wrist and pulled it to her chest. Her head shifted upward and her eyes landed on a pair of deadly ones. "Mike?"

"Hey, sweetheart," Mike smirked and brushed his thumb over her cheek. She whipped her head away from his reach and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "If you _dare_ call me that again, I swear on all that is holy, Michael, you will _never_ have kids." Her hand loosened and she stepped back, adjusting her bag strap, as if nothing had happened. She turned on her heel, hoping to escape the on-coming scene, but his hand yanked her wrist; once again.

"Listen, doll, if you let me explain, maybe I'll take you back," His voice was full of demonic venom.

"Let me go." Her voice was imperative and contained much more deadly venom, that he released her hand and stepped back as if he'd been slapped. He quickly recovered and grabbed her forearms tightly. Her eyes swelled with unusual tears as she could already feel the bruises rising among her pale skin. "If you tell anyone about this, you will regret it Williamson." He threw her hands back toward her and stepped past her, walking away. _No, I won't let it happen again. _Patricia reached forward and grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around. Once his body faced hers, she lifted her fist and it harshly collided with his nose. A red crimson color dripping from her first tow knuckles, she dashed from the scene, and rushed to the bathroom.

Surely, if she had stayed much longer, she would've been granted another detention this month. She turned on the room-temperature water and rinsed her throbbing knuckles. As she splashed water onto her hands, she got a look of her arms. They were covered in blue, purple, and black bruises, just as she suspected.

She sighed as she dried her hands on a loose piece of scruffy bathroom hand-towel. How was she going to explain this to her parents? Oh, don't even get her started on Eddie; that would be terrible. She pulled her leather jacket out of her bag and slipped it on before headed for the after-school busses. She climbed the stairs quickly and stalked to the back of the bus. She took her seat and pulled her ear-phones up to her ears. She blasted her music and thought about how she would hide all of this from everyone.

**Hi! Long time no see, huh? Well, I'm on fall break this week and I hope to catch up on updates! I just want to thank you all for being so patient with me! And I especially want to thank YackAttack for practically giving the plot for this chapter! I am completely grateful! Credit goes to her for the plotline! See you guys soon, hopefully! **

**~Torispeace **


End file.
